totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mana
Corrections Creon doesn't hate magic. They use science to harvest it for most of their stuff. The various structures used to create units are called "factories" in every real time strategy game that exist. People will know what that is. You are clearly building them, creating by magic, not training them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ARTHAN: Dear Dream Focus, they actually do. It seems that in Total Annihilation: Kingdoms universe 'mana' harvested by sacred stones is only considered as a resource. Obviously, the Creonites don't think they are "magic users" becaouse they harvest mana with the scientific/industrial method of Mana Refineries and Amplifiers and not with the "supernatural" way of Lodestones and Divine Lodestones. As for the incredibly fast construction of Creonite buildings, this happen only in-game but not in the backround story of TA:K. Even Elsin and Kirenna are not very magic-based nations and it is supposed they "train" soldiers in their Barracks or Enclave (they don'nt just create them out of mana). Please, take a look through the "Book of Darien" and "Iron Plague" campaign movies at YouTube, here are the links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6CCAD9a7v0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbZu3K5Lljw&feature=related I have also written down the TAK storyline based on these videos. Despite they have a lot of mistakes (since I am not a native English speaker) they really show that the various units are not supposed to be instantly created by mana in the backround story (in gameplay everything is mana-created for gameplay reasons) and the 27th Sage of Creon really dislikes magic, since he mentions things like "People of Caora, rejoice! Your bondage to the vile superstitions of magic is ended, and an age of reason and enlightment is begun!". By the way, I really thank you, DreamFocus, for all the job you have already done for TA:K in both TA Wiki and the original English Wikipedia. 13:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Watching the cutscenes again. Yes, story wise, they claim to hate magic. Rather odd. The story never made much sense, even in the original. Elsin of Aramon hated magic, but had mage archers in his armies. Everyone had flat boats until one guy raised by a fisherman figured out to make them properly, became insanely wealthy, and then ended up exploring ancient areas for items of power, and then conquered the world. Oh well. People don't play the game for the storyline. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ARTHAN: Dear DreamFocus, well TAKingdoms universe has some differences compared with other fantasy settings. Mana is not considered a magical substance, or even if it is, the Creonites obviously deny it since their narrow-mindness doesn't let them admit they have used a magical essence for their scientific progress. Magic has to do with the direct spellcasting, like the hail storms of the Weather Witches or the paralyzing arrows of the Mage Archers and not about mana harvesting. As for Elsin and Kirenna, yes they don't use magic for simple mundane things, but in critical conditions (like a war) they are allowed to use it. Do not forget that Garacaius, during his campaign to conquer Darien, had avoided to use magic, but when Taros used magic against him, he didn't hesistated to pay them pack with the same way (TAK Manual, pages 22, 23). So, the same goes with Aramon and Veruna. Their armies include mundane units as a basic rule, however they also have a few magic units in their disposal, since in war-like situations magic can be allowed. On the other hand, Tarosian wizards of all kinds and Zhonian magical beasts and tribal shamans seem to practice magic in a daily basis, even for simple daily things. Elsin of Aramon and Kirenna of Veruna have used very little magic in peaceful times, even none at all, while Thirsa of Zhon and Lokken of Taros openly practiced it and used it everytime they fitted them (especially Lokken). That is the difference between the "good" children (Elsin, Kirenna) and the "dark" ones (Lokken, Thirsa). Look at pages 32, 33, 37, 38, 44, 45, 49, 50 of TAK manual. There is only a single known nation in TA:Kingdoms universe that really believes magic is bad, the Republic of Creon. The various scattered tribes after the Great Calamity (TAK manual, page 11,12) also used to hate magic because it was the cause of that catastrophy in the first place. As for the flat boat you mentioned, it is obvious Garacaius wasn't a normal human, he must be a demigod child (like the greek hero Hercules) or a true descendant of the Kandrans. Pesco found Garacaius as a baby in an area full of magic and Garacaius himself had a pouch of a magic substance tied around his foot, a proof that he wasn't a regular mundane child. That's the reason he was so charismatic, able to study magic in a word where magic was something unkown and feared, able to build a new kind of boat which could travel the seas safely and able to lead his people in combat better than any general. Look at TAK manual pages 13,14,15,16 and 17. In order to understand the difference between a flat and a deep hull, please check this link... http://www.tropicalboating.com/powerboating/deadrise-hull-angle.html